1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an anchoring sleeve assembly for placement on an axle tube housing of a motor vehicle. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an axle system and method for securing a plurality of component systems to an axle tube housing, whereby the component systems are used for a wide variety of applications and illustratively include, among others, braking systems, sensor systems, and suspension systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, axle tube housings are steel tubes that protect a motor vehicle axle set within the housing from unwanted external factors such as, among others, weather factors such as rain, snow, dust, mud, salt, and foreign objects such as rocks or other components. In the case of a driven axle, axle tube housings facilitate continuous axle rotation without external interruptions. Specifically, an axle tube housing supports the weight of a motor vehicle as well as conveys driveline forces. Apart from protecting a motor vehicle axle, axle tube housings are often machined to accommodate many additional functions. Most of these machining operations are complicated in that they often take place after the axle is set within the axle tube housing. Typically, the inner diameter of the axle tube housing is machined to accommodate wheel bearings whereas the outer diameter is conditioned at one end for attachment of a brake system and, optionally, the other end of the housing is conditioned for insertion into a differential housing.
Illustratively, for the attachment of the brake system, a welded support plate typically of steel is initially secured onto one end of the axle tube housing through standard welding operations. Commonly, after it is secured on to the axle tube housing, the welded support plate is machined or, specifically, “faced off” to ensure that the welded support plate is aligned perpendicular to the centerline shared by both the wheel bearing and axle. Accordingly, based on this operation, the rotor is ultimately positioned relative to the brake shoes. This facing off operation adds additional costs to the overall assembly. In some instances, practical limitations in the thickness and processing of a welded support plate result in insufficient lateral stiffness. In such instances, additional structure may be added to the assembly. In instances of insufficient lateral stiffness, the operational effect of the braking system with respect to the welded support plate would increase the risk of unwanted harmonic oscillations to the welded support plate. Particularly, mechanical stiffness decreases as the thickness of the welded support plate decreases. Ultimately, in relation to a braking system attached to the welded support plate, decreased lateral stiffness of the welded support plate heightens the possibility for brake shimmy and noise to passengers operating a motor vehicle during braking related events.
After “facing off” the welded support plate, the brake adaptor plate may be secured to the welded support plate to receive component systems such as, among others, brake calipers. A drawback to this conventional attachment scheme is that the lateral stiffness of the component system is directly dependent on the thickness of the welded support plate and its interface with the axle tube housing and is dependent on a bolted joint that couples the component system to the axle tube housing. In some instances, the lateral stiffness is not sufficient for braking related events and thus causes undesirable noises and vibrations.
Unfortunately, there is no known device or method for quickly and accurately securing and positioning component systems such as a braking system to the axle tube housing without imparting structural difficulties and additional machining operations to the axle tube housing and welded support plate arrangement. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for quick and accurate placement of component systems with respect to the positioning of the axle centerline. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as herein described.